womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 255: April 6, 1998
DX takes on the Disciples of Apocalypse in the main event. History is made as the first intergender match takes place as Luna faces Matt Knowles. Event recap DX shows off its new members When we come back, D-Generation X makes their way to the ring. JR says that the injured Shawn Michaels was asked about the restructuring of DX and he would not give a response. HHH says he delivered on his promise. The New Age Outlaws do their intro. Road Dogg says that DX is now comprised of the best young talent in the business today. X-Pac makes a shoot comment directed at WCW saying that if you came to see grumpy old men stink up the joint, you’ve come to the wrong place because DX is young and hungry and they get jiggy with it. Helmsley’s bazooka is locked, cocked, and ready to unload. Two words for ya – SUCK IT. DX assault a crew member After a break, DX bullies around some stage hand backstage. They start spraypainting “DX” on things. DX vandalizes D.O.A's bikes Helmsley dares the New Age Outlaws and X-Pac to wiz on the DOA’s “Titan Bikes”. They start to piss on the bikes and the DX censored logo appears. Owen Hart vs. The Rock Chyna is here and whacks Owen with a ball bat across the shoulders to signal the DQ. The rest of DX stands up on the ramp and has a good laugh. Luna vs. Matt Knowles Goldust attacks Knowles before the bell and gives him a few moves. Knowles is still willing to face Luna though. She monkey flips Knowles out of the corner and gives him a flying headbutt for the win in :28. Marc Mero vs. Ken Shamrock Mero is tired of all the attention Sable is getting, so he sends her back to the locker room. DX vs. DOA He takes this nice big double slam from the DOA. Tag to Helmsley, he isolates one of the twins. He fights out, but runs into a facebuster. Road Dogg tags in and hits the Shaky Knee Drop. X-Pac tells Ross he did his time down south and now he’s back where he belongs in the WWF. Helmsley takes a spinning side slam by 8-Ball or Skull. Hot tag to Chainz, the match breaks down. Gunn helps out with the distraction on Chainz allowing Helmsley to hit the PEDIGREE for the win. (6:35 shown) X-Pac helps out his DX buddies with a chair. To make matters worse for the DOA, Gunn gives Chainz a piledriver on the chair. With Chainz out, they tie him to the ropes so they can flog him some more. That’s when LOD 2000 with Sunny came down for the save. The fight continues as we go off the air. Match results * Singles match for the Intercontinental Championship: Owen Hart defeated WWF IC Champion the Rock via disqualification at 5:47 when Chyna interfered as Hart had the Rock caught in the Sharpshooter and hit the challenger over the back with a baseball bat; Kama, Mark Henry, & D-Lo Brown escorted the champion to the ring before the match and were initially in his corner until they were ejected at around the 2:30 mark after the referee caught Kama attempting to interfere; after the bout, WWF European Champion Triple H, X-Pac, and WWF Tag Team Champions the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn appeared on the entranceway, with Chyna then walking up the aisle and past them to go backstage (The Rock: The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment) * Intergender singles match: Luna Vachon (w/ TAFKA Goldust) pinned Matt Knowles after TAFKA Goldust attacked Knowles before the match. * Singles match: Ken Shamrock defeated Marc Mero via disqualification when the Nation interfered and attacked Shamrock; Sable came out with Mero but was sent to the back by Mero. * 6-man tag team match: WWF European Champion Triple H & WWF Tag Team Champions Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg (w/ Chyna) defeated Chainz, Skull, & 8-Ball; after the bout, DX attacked DOA with chairs until the Legion of Doom made the save; X-Pac did guest commentary for the contest Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry Category:Women's matches in WWE